leaguefactionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam "Terra" Asoni
Name: Sam "Terra" Asoni Title: Summoner in Training Gender And Species: Human Male Home(s): Profession: Born in Piltover, lives in Stormhaven Affiliations: Piltover (Born) Bilewater (Lives/Nyroth) Background Sam grew up in the outskirts of Piltover, spending his days on the farm, doing what he could to in order to get by with his family. One day while he was delivering some wheat to the institute, he found the door to the summoning room left open, and the rest is history. He ended up leaving piltover to support bilgewater in the nyroth dispute, and to him it felt like he was starting life on a grand adventure. While things have been a bit rough for him trying to learn all the complex parts of summoning, Sam knows that one day, he'll be able to do it just as good as the rest of them Appearance A fairly tall person, Sam can be the butt of a few jokes every now and again when people compare his tall size to his skinniness, he's heard most of the insults; String-bean, bean-pole. He knows them, but more often then not he'll just shake off that sort of thing. His eyes are a dark chocolate brown, with hair that matches the colour of his eyes. His skin is darker then most summoners, having come from common folk who farmed outside of Piltiover, machines helped but everyone had to work at some point or another, so his skin has a sun-kissed look to it. Ever since he moved to Stormhaven after the incident at the institute, his hair has had a more windswept look, as he's more or less been unable to combat the wind for control of how his hair looks. Personality Sam is a kind person, albeit a bit of a nervous one. While he'll help out almost anyone who asks for it, (And you know, it isn't hurting someone else) He'll always try to his fullest and when he makes a deal with you, you can except he will fulfill his end of the bargain. However, he gets incredibly nervous around those with power, such as most champions and even influential summoners. Sometimes he can muster up the courage to talk, but more often then not he clams up and looks intimidated. In the end, Sam's got a big heart and a good head, but sometimes he doubts if he's even up for this sort of stuff. Skills and Summoner Preferences For a summoner, Sam's skill is pretty much all natural. He has never been to a magical school, and as such doesn't know much about concepts. More often then not he just listens to the others, and if it sounds like nobody will get hurt he goes along with it. He can summon things sure, but any further magical abilities have yet to be awakened. That isn't to say he's defenseless. He carries with him a hextech handgun, made from the same sort of things Caitlyn's sniper rifle is made from. He doesn't talk about it much, or even explain how he got the thing in the first place, but he knows enough about the thing to shoot it...or at least he hopes. Sam also has a good knack for dealing with animals, being able to calm them pretty easily and even befriend one now and again. While Sam feels a bit out of his league (punpunpunpun) when summoning champions, there are a few who he feels somewhat comfortable summoning on. The other children of the league, such as Annie, Amummu, and Gnar, he feels somewhat comfortable around, as they're his age. Even if they are super strong. When he actually has to go to the institute, he tries to talk with them, however the only one he can hold a conversation with is Annie. Amumu's curse saddens him, but he tries to talk to him when he can, even for short bursts. And gnar pretty much only speaks babble. The sole exception to this is the one other champion he tries to summon on a regular basis; Nami. As both a leader for Bilgewater and a powerful water mage, Both of which Sam is trying to feel more comfortable with, Nami presents a goal for which he tries to beat. If he can manage to both summon Nami and work with her, he might be able to get over his nervousness around those with power. And hey, she seems nice. Category:Human